kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
Kingdom of Daventry
The Kingdom of Daventry (aka the realm of Daventry) is the most populated kingdom in the world of Daventry. It is part of the continent of Serenia (aka continent of Daventry), having been a united country for centuries. Daventry is (at least in the view of noted Daventry writer Derek Karlavaegen) the greatest kingdom on the continent, and there is a great deal of evidence to support his belief. Background The land is a monarchy and is a very peaceful and fair land, ruled by King Graham, who was ruled the realm for over two decades. He is renowned as a mighty, just and strong king, and is a beloved hero and leader to his subjects, and runs his Kingdom fairly and wisely. Under Graham, the kingdom has grown to be rich and strong, a great turnaround from many years of poverty and weakness, and it's population has grown to great numbers. King Edward had evidently consolidated the present kingdom of Daventry, increasing its size severalfoldKing's Quest Companion, 2nd Edition, 477. However when he lost the magic shield, invaders began shrinking its bordersKing's Quest Companion, 8. The kingdom saw growth for a time after Graham saved the kingdom. It was four hundred and eighty-seven heptanes-square around 20 GC. The kingdom's borders were reduced again during the attacks by the three-headed dragon. It was back to its height by 23 GC. Magical beings, such as Elves and Fairies roam the land, but the humans make up the majority of the population. At one time, the land was infested with evil creatures such as Ogres, Dark Elves, and Witches but those fell beasts were banished from the Kingdom long ago through force during the rule of Graham. Daventry is a a strong nation, defended by a large army and a good number of loyal and devoted knights and the Castle Guard (lead by Captain Roderick). Daventry also supports a Naval Fleet, whose flagship was at one time the lost Johannes Bey. The land is bordered on the north and the east by the Great Mountains, which separate Daventry from the land of Serenia to the north, and the Kingdom of Sorrow to the east. Also beyond Daventry's borders to the north and east lie the Swamp, and the Old Wood. Daventry has at least one main population center, the town of Daventry lieing to the south of the castle. The community that Connor, Julia, Sarah and others reside in is a small farming community north of Castle Daventry. History of the Kingdom Daventry is a very old kingdom, and it has had its share of kings, both good and bad, over the thousands of years since it was founded.King's Quest 4 Manual, 2 The land has held strong and extremely rich for hundreds of years with the help of the Three Great Treasures; the Magic Mirror, the Magic Shield and the Magic Chest. However, tragedy befell the land as King Edward the Benevolent lost the treasures one by one, and in the years that followed the loss of the treasures, Daventry became a poor and weak country, wracked with poverty, famine and war. Again and again Daventry was invaded, it's once mighty borders growing smaller and smaller, and as time passed Edward grew older and weaker until one day, years later,before the immanent death of the aged ruler, King Edward sent for his noblest and bravest knight, Sir Graham, and charged him with a great quest, to find the lost treasures which would restore the land to it's former glory. If he succeeded, he would succeed Edward, and become the King of Daventry. ]] At the time Graham was looking for the treasures the land was almost completely surrounded by containment barriers, which prevented travel outside the kingdom bending the edges of the kingdom back on itself. The restoration of the kingdom due to the return of the treasures broke the spells creating the barriers. River Fools, Merelee River, and the river through Connor's Village are three rivers that pass through the kingdom. Lake Maylie lies to the north of the castle, close to the castle's northern walls. Graham was successful in his perilous adventure, and thus became the King of Daventry, and began a long rule which continues to this day. A couple of years after his coronation, Graham embarked on a quest to find a bride and queen for his kingdom, and at the culmination of his long and perilous quest he married Valanice, a princess of the Land of Kolyma and soon the King and Queen provided the Kingdom with heirs, twins; a son and daughter named Alexander and Rosella and all seemed well. However, during Graham's reign other disasters befell the long besieged kingdom, but they were healed. The son of Graham and Valanice was stolen from his cradle in the castle nursery by the shores of Lake Maylie. He wouldn't return home for almost 18 years, when the kingdom was ravaged by a three-headed dragon. Daventry at the time was surrounded by many stone walls built by other kingdoms to prevent the dragon from leaving Daventry and ravaging their lands, and the Great Tear ripped Castle Davantry from its foundations and settled it back on the ground unscathed (though the tear left the moat drained). A year later the castle and the Royal family, with the exception of Graham, were minimized by Mordack in order for him to try to break the spell on his brother Manannan. About a year later, Alexander left from Daventry sailing for three months to the Land of the Green Isles where he married Cassima and became king. Not long after Rosella and Valanice traveled to parallel world of Eldritch, and shortly after returned to castle Daventry to tell King Graham of their adventures. A few years later, almost every person in Daventry turned into stone when the Mask of Eternity was broken, but they were healed by Connor. Image:Daventry1stEd.jpg|Daventry early 24 GC (derek's original map)). Image:Land-daventry.gif|Derek's second map sent late 24 GC. Castle Daventry Castle Daventry is the castle built by King Edward for his wife Queen Maylie. It is renowned throughout Daventry for it's magnificence and beauty, and is where the Royal Family resides and rules from. The castle also houses the Three Treasures of Daventry, and is the seat of power for the kingdom and the meeting place of the realm's Nobility for Council meetings. It housed the two throne rooms, the Great Hall, and the Throne Room. The castle containes many entrances, some secret and others visible. Surrounded mostly by a Moat infested with Alligators and Moat Monsters, it was the castle seen throughout most of the series. At one time, Castle Daventry was located in the middle of a serene valley in between several mountains somewhere near the southwestern edge of the continent of DaventryKing's Quest Companion, First Edition, pg. When Serenia reappeared on the continent several other lands appeared to the east and west of lands of Daventry putting Castle Daventry's valley deep inland. During the time of the cataclysm it rested on a high mountain near the shores of the Western Sea. It seems likely that the land around it was magically altered (in an event similar to what happened with the Great Tear) due to the fact that secret passages still pass from the castle to the bottom of the mountain. Old Castlekeep of Daventry In the countryside of Daventry (As seen in KQ8) near Connor's Village, lies the Old Castlekeep of Daventry, the mostly abandoned ruins of a much older castle keep that predates Edward's Castle. The ruins contain traps, a strange magical device and a magical teleportation square hidden within its walls. Daventry Town The town of Daventry , aka village of Daventry is the main center of civilization in Daventry. Castle Daventry lies to the north overlooking the town. Connor's Village (and other possible towns) Another village is Connor's Village. Castle Daventry lies to its south. Daventry in the Unofficial Games King's Quest II: Romancing the Stones Daventry was founded by the immortal Legenimor (according to KQ2 (AGDI)). If reconciled with The Silver Lining, using both sets of information, immortal Legenimor ruled for about 600 years before giving up his immortality. Castle Daventry is back in its original location as seen in King's Quest 1. King's Quest ZZT In the non-canon King's Quest ZZT series, the Island of Daventry is greatly inconsistent with how it is seen in the official lore though somewhat similar to the KQ3 charts and the King's Quest Companion, 1st Edition maps. In the game Daventry is a continent located in a world known as King's Quest, it lies south of the Island of Tamir, and east of the Island of Llewdor. The eastern part of the island is comprised of the Aberian Desert, while western part of the island is the Kingdom of Daventry. Between Castle Daventry and the Aberian Desert is the Elven Village of Dhurgei. North of the Kingdom of Daventry floating above the northern reaches of the kingdom is the Andropodia Uplands. The designers of King's Quest ZZT have the characters within the game refer to the world of Daventry as "King's Quest". 'King's Quest 3 Remake' Daventry's layout in the King's Quest 3 remake is inconsistent with how it was in the original King's Quest 3. However, certain screens bare resemblance to locations seen in Daventry in King's Quest I (remake) and V. When Gwydion comes down from the mountain he first comes down above the Door into Mountain. To the north was a burnt woodland, although he could head in that direction there was nothing that interested him. To the south was a great chasm likely caused by an earthquake and fallen bouldes. To the west was the Ancient Well filled with boulders the west and south was blocked by a cliff wall of stone. To the north was the cottage of a gnome near a dried river moat to its west. A wooden bridge crossed the moat. The path beyond lead to a hill overlooking the valley where Castle Daventry was located (as seen in KQV). Paths lead down to the castle's empty moat and its closed gate. A large boulder blocked the path to the western edge of the castle, however it was possible to head east along the wall, reaching a stone bridge that crossed eastern section of the moat. Nothing of interest lied beyond. Behind the scenes Well, ya, King's Quest is on earth. Daventry is very old city from a long time ago. It's in ruins now and people aren't quite sure exactly where it used to be. There are some archaeologists searching through the ruins, they think they know its Daventry. But its somewhere on Earth." -Roberta Williams, Talkspot Interview, part 1 (1:20:40 to 1:59:58)